Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device in which signal lines, which transmit signals to realize an image, extend from a display area to a non-display area, which is located outside the display area.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally electronic appliances, such as a monitor, a TV, a laptop computer, and a digital camera, include a display device to realize an image. An example of the display device may include a liquid crystal display device or an organic light-emitting display device.
Such a display device includes a display panel. The display panel may include a display area and a non-display area, which is located outside the display area. In the non-display area of the display panel, pads may be located in order to receive signals related to an image from an external unit. For example, the non-display area of the display panel may include a bonding area configured to be connected to a circuit board on which a driving IC is mounted. The circuit board may be connected to the bonding area of the display panel using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF).
The pads, which are located in the non-display area of the display panel, may be formed using signal lines, which extend from the display area. In order to prevent the signal lines from being ripped due to, for example, scribing, an outer cover insulating layer may be located in the edge area of the display panel, which is located outside the bonding area, so as to cover the signal lines. For example, the outer cover insulating layer may extend along the edge of the display panel.
However, the outer cover insulating layer may prevent air bubbles, which are generated by the anisotropic conductive film in a connecting process of the circuit board, from being discharged to the outside of the display panel. As a result, the connecting process of the circuit board may be unstable.